


The Devil

by Fieryflamess



Series: Julian's Route [11]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryflamess/pseuds/Fieryflamess
Summary: Ryuhiko and Julian talk with Lucio and are offered a deal from a mysterious patron.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Julian's Route [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877557
Kudos: 2





	The Devil

### Best Laid Plans

A world away, the Masquerade whirled on. Ryuhiko could faintly hear the sound of far-off trumpets of music. But there, in the center of the hedge maze, there was only suffocating silence. Julian was just behind him, his hand tense on his shoulder. In front of them stood Count Lucio. Crimson eyes turned their way, glowing like coals. The corners of his mouth curled up.

"Well, if it isn't Doctor Jules," Lucio said. "Here to welcome me to the party?"

"What? No!" Julian was angry. "Don't you even know what'll happen if you come back? The plague comes with you!"

"Ugh, not this again! It's always about that stupid plague with you, leeches this and bile that. You're at a party, and you're _still_ hung up about it?"

Julian bristled, but before he could speak, Lucio leaned forward, his gaze fixing on Ryuhiko.

"But that's not why I'm here. I've got friends in high places now. Even got a patron, and he wants to extend a special offer to you."

That couldn't be good. Lucio was terrible enough by himself. Ryuhiko shuddered to think of what kind of 'patron' he might have found.

"Since you're soooo worried about the plague, he can stop it from coming back. Forever. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, too good to be true." Julian snarled.

"Don't be so suspicious, Jules! You weren't this much of a stick in the mud before. What wouldn't you do to cure the plague? In fact, what _didn't_ you do?"

"I—"

Snickering, the goat waved his hand, cutting Julian off. "Think about it. My patron's coming by later, and he'll tell you the terms. Not that it matters if you say no. I've got friends in high places and friends inside the palace. They'll make sure I'm back in time for the big show." Lucio's chuckle faded into the night, along with his intangible form. _"Just you wait."_

"Ryu. Let's get out of here." Julian wrapped his arm around Ryuhiko, keeping him close.

Together, they made their way out of the hedge maze. When they reached the veranda, it was still and silent. Nazali and Valdemar were nowhere nearby.

"All that talk of a 'patron'... It reminds me of what the Hanged Man said. Lucio made a deal to come back." Julian said. "If this 'patron' can really stop the plague, I doubt he'll do it for free. Deals like that always come at a price."

"I know. But if we refuse, and Lucio comes back..." Ryuhiko leaned further into his grip.

"He'll bring the plague with him. Right into the Masquerade." Julian swallowed hard, looking up at the glittering palace. Half the city was there for the party, and Portia, Asra, and Nadia were in there somewhere. "I... I'm worried about you, Ryuhiko. The plague already..." He faltered.

The unspoken words hung heavy in the air between them. The plague nearly killed Julian once. It did kill Ryuhiko. Who's to say it wouldn't happen again?

"We'll stop it this time," Ryuhiko said. "For good."

"Of course we will. No goat is going to bring that sickness back to Vesuvia on _my_ watch. We'll need some help. Why don't we have a chat with the Countess? She's got plenty of reasons to stop Lucio's plans, and the power to help us."

"Good idea." He looked inside, grimacing at the thought of being overwhelmed by everything again. "Back into the fray, we go."

Finding one person in the Masquerade was easier said than done. They looked into every room they passed, but there was no sign of Nadia or any other familiar faces. A small headache was already beginning to take hold.

"Hm? Now, what's all this about?" Julian wondered aloud. Down the hall, a group of partygoers was crowded around an open door, whispering frantically.

"Is it okay to go inside?" Someone asked. "You think they'll let me?"

"Oh! Oh, I think she smiled at us!" Another almost squealed.

"Would you look at those costumes? They're so glamorous!" A third person whispered.

Julian leaned up on his toes to peer over the crowd, then rocked back on his heels. "I think I spotted the Countess in there. Let's see if we can get past this rowdy bunch. Ahem, hem. Pardon me, coming through, excuse me..."

Ryuhiko closely followed as Julian weaved through the spectators, and they stepped into the room. Above them was a vast, velvet-dark night sky, dripping with stars. Threads of silver light shimmered between the stars, mapping the constellations. The few guests in the room spoke quietly or enjoyed the room in silence. Too quickly, someone broke the wonder Ryuhiko held.

"Ilya!" Portia's voice was hushed but no less vehement for it. "Couldn't even spare a minute to come see me before you ran off, huh?"

"And show up to the Masquerade without a costume? Never." Julian replied. Portia wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the hug, tweaking her mask lightly. "Love the mask. Did a certain kitty model for it?"

"She sure did! I hope you've been enjoying the Masquerade?"

"It's wonderful," Ryuhiko said.

Julian beamed at him, hooking his arm in Ryuhiko's. "Don't worry, Pasha. We had plenty of fun. We danced, we gambled, we explored the hedge maze. We even got to have dinner and a show! Pretty good, eh?"

"Good! Everyone's been working so hard. I'm glad you're having fun." Portia grinned.

Behind Portia, Nadia cleared her throat. "I'm glad to hear you're both enjoying the party."

Ryuhiko was surprised to see she wasn't alone. Behind her were two elegant, ethereal figures. Portia hastily let go of Julian and straightened up, beaming at her brother and Ryuhiko.

"May I introduce the Crown Princess of Prakra, Nafizah Satrinava..." Portia began to introduce the figures. Nafizah inclined her head slightly, but her attention appeared to be elsewhere. "...and the Prakran Ambassador, Princess Natiqa Satrinava."

Natiqa approached them, a spark of mischief dancing in her eyes. "Ah, you must be Ryuhiko, the magician! I've heard so much about you." Ryuhiko made no hesitation as he bowed. She smiled at him before her attention shifted to Julian. "Now, who might you be? Hmm. Red hair, dark mask, conveniently gloved hands...? I've only heard of one man like that. Could it be that a murderer walks free in the palace?"

Julian stammered, caught off guard, but quickly recovered. "Why, Princess Natiqa, surely you don't believe that. That would require a conspiracy at the highest levels of Vesuvian government."

"Just what are you implying?" She put a hand over her heart. Although she sounded deeply offended, her eyes twinkled slyly.

"Natiqa, please." Nadia cut in.

Natiqa laughed. Somehow, it sounded a bit strained. "Alright, alright. I'm just having a bit of fun. Dia told us everything. You have nothing to fear from us."

"Though..." Nafizah finally spoke. "Perhaps you fear something else." The sudden intensity of her gaze almost made Ryuhiko take a step back.

"Yes, you do look disturbed. Is something amiss?" Nadia asked.

"We need to talk. Privately," Ryuhiko said.

"Say no more. Guards, please escort the other guests out. Perhaps to the bubble room?" In no time, the room was almost empty. The last guard out shut the door, blocking the hallway spectators. "And, when. Natiqa, Nafizah, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Of course, Dia. Shout if you need us." Natiqa strolled across the room, tilting her head back to take in the expansive view overhead. Nafizah's gaze lingered on Ryuhiko for a moment. Then she turned and followed Natiqa.

"There. We will not be disturbed. Is this related to Lucio's ghost? Asra came by to warn me about him..."

"Yes, but it's worse than we thought," Julian said.

"Of course he couldn't let me hold a Masquerade in peace. Very well. What is my not-quite-deceased ex-husband up to?"

Julian and Ryuhiko recounted their conversation with Lucio's ghost. Nadia and Portia listened as they described Lucio's imminent return, the threat of the plague, and the offer from his mysterious 'patron.' At the end, Nadia pressed her fingers to her temple. She looked deeply, intensely pained.

"Of course Lucio would insist on returning no matter the consequences."

"Can't you cancel the Masquerade?" Ryuhiko asked.

"Even if I did, it would only delay the effects of the plague, and that is the real threat."

"We could always see what kind of deal this patron has to offer," Julian suggested.

"A deal with some shady guy who's helping a guy like Lucio? That's got bad idea written all over it!" Portia joined in.

"I must agree. The best solution would be to stop Lucio entirely." Nadia said.

"So what's the plan, Countess? How can we help?" Julian asked.

"Unfortunately, I cannot disappear from public view without raising suspicions. My sisters and I will keep the populace calm. And I will ensure Asra knows the situation. As for the two of you. You have had a busy night, and it's likely to get busier. Perhaps you'd like to take a moment to freshen up? You could use my private bath."

Ryuhiko looked down at himself, then at Julian. They were both disheveled from their mad dash through the maze. Even in the dim light, he could read the weariness of Julian's expression. No doubt, he looked just as bad. They'd been running around since the moment they left the dungeon. Taking a moment to relax would be nice, wouldn't it?

"Let's take a bath." Ryuhiko decided.

"Yes!" Julian cheered. "I mean, er, uh. Thank you, Countess."

"Of course. Portia, if you would." Nadia said.

"Right this way, you two!" Portia said.

Portia led them out a side door and into a quieter wing. The sounds and scents of the Masquerade faded behind them. Finally, they arrived at a carved marble door. Portia unlocked it, then looked over her shoulder at them.

"I'll make sure you two won't be disturbed~" She teased.

"Pasha!" Julian blushed.

She laughed and let them into the room, shutting the door firmly behind them. Finally, they were alone. Ryuhiko pulled off his mask, then turned to help Julian remove his. Julian closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek into the magician's hand as he pulled the bird mask away.

"Thank you, Ryu." Julian rested his hands lightly on Ryuhiko's shoulders, body leaning forward so that he was nearly pressed right to him. "It, uh. It's hot in here, isn't it?"

Ryuhiko laughed and reached up to loose his collar. "It is a little."

Julian smiled, lifting his hands to place them over the magician's hands. "If you told me before that I could be here with you..." He shook his head and reached out to slip the cloth from Ryuhiko's shoulders.

Together, they undressed and helped each other into robes hung on a nearby hook.

"Ahh, now this is the life, isn't it? You can't get luxury like this on a pirate ship." He turned his back to Ryuhiko and stretched out his long limbs, then began poking around by the bath. Colorful glass jars sat out on a copper tray near the edge of the water. Julian's face lit up as he plucked up one of the bottles and sniffed at its contents. "This... I'd know this salty tang anywhere. Premium bath salts, fresh from Nevivon! Ah, what a nostalgic smell!"

He shook the bottle over the water, dispensing a generous amount of salt. Then he investigated the other jars, occasionally adding a splash or shake of their contents. Pale blue steam rolled over the surface of the water, filling the air with the scent of the sea. At least it wasn't overwhelming. Julian tested the water with his foot, then stepped in with a long, pleased sigh. He ran his wet hands through his hair, dampening the curls, and then sighed and looked over his shoulder at Ryuhiko.

"Come on in, Ryuhiko, the water's fine." He grinned invitingly at him, moving aside to let him slip in next to him. "No need to hide from me."

Ryuhiko sunk slowly into the water, letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water enveloped him. "This is... nice."

"Can't remember the last time I had a bath this nice..." He reached out tentatively, fingers brushing over Ryuhiko's shoulder like a question. "And... it's been even longer since I had one with such good company."

Ryuhiko took his hand and pressed a light kiss to his palm, smiling against his skin. "I could say the same."

"I— Is the water okay? Do you need anything, Ryu?"

Oh. Ryuhiko recognized that look in Julian's eyes. If he didn't do something, Julian was going to bend himself over backward, trying to please him. But something also told him he wanted to.

"Let me take care of you." Ryuhiko pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I, uh... what?" Julian's blush spread all the way from the tips of his ears down to his shoulders as he looked at Ryuhiko in confusion. "I'm fine, really, I—"

Ryuhiko reached up and pressed a finger to his lips. "You deserve to be cared for too."

"Well... alright, but..."

Ryuhiko sighed and moved forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. Julian tried to say something muffled against his lips, but then slowly relaxed. Then he smiled and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him.

"Sorry, Ryuhiko. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

"I understand." After a moment, Ryuhiko pulled away, moving to rummage through the glass bottles until he found a shampoo scented lightly like sandalwood. "Come here. I'll wash your hair."

Julian rushed over eagerly, causing water to splash over the side of the bath. Ryuhiko hoisted himself onto the edge, then coaxed the doctor to slide further into the water and ran his fingers through thick red curls, massaging the shampoo in.

"Is this okay? Should I move? Am I resting on you too hard?"

"You're doing amazing, Julian. I mean it."

"Am I? I, uh. Okay, then." His ears were still a little pink, but he settled back down in the water as Ryuhiko rinsed the shampoo out.

It felt like Julian wasn't that used to praise. Maybe he should give him compliments more often. "You've been working so hard, Julian. You should relax, too."

"It never feels like enough..."

He reached out to take one of the flowers floating in the water and tucked it behind Julian's ear. Then he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Julian's neck, and spoke softly against his skin. "It's enough."

"Ryuhiko..." He turned around, looking up at him eagerly. "Thank you." He kissed him again, and again, and again, a thousand words hidden in every press of his lips.

Ryuhiko leaned out of kissing reach. "How about I explain what's up with these?" He pointed at some scales. "If you'd like to."

"Hold me, okay? I might get too in my head if you don't keep me grounded."

"With pleasure." Julian wrapped his arms around his waist, yanking him into the water.

"Whoa!" Ryuhiko flung his arms around Julian's neck and clung to him. He took a deep breath and dredged up the memories. "A year or two ago, I had some 'friends' that used me for an experiment. I wasn't conscious for most of it, but when I finally did wake up, I wasn't me. When I looked at my hands, they were claws instead. Somehow they'd turned me into a dragon. Sounds crazy, right?"

"Everything to do with magic sounds crazy."

"You're not wrong. Ahem. It's the first memory of that time that wasn't pure agony. My 'friends' had put me in a cage and transported me out of Vesuvia. Those assholes almost managed to sell me off to be slaughtered in an underground market. Like Vesuvia's, but not, you know? But anyway. Like I said, they almost did. If it weren't for some idiot picking their way into my cage, I would've died."

Julian blinked at him, wide-eyed. "What did they look like?"

"Hmm? I don't know. I'm pretty sure whoever it was, was in disguise, so I didn't see the person's face. I could tell you they smelled like the sea. And fear. Kind of like you. Come to think of it, they were your height and build. Oh my god, was that you??"

"I did save a dragon a while back. The poor thing was starving. Tried to scare off anyone who came near it. It's roaring almost got that market exposed. I got into some trouble one night, so I was running. When I ran to its cage, desperate for a hiding place, it sheltered me under its wing."

"I did that. Holy shit. We saved each others' lives without even knowing it! Oh, you know. I couldn't figure out how to tell you I was from Vesuvia, so I—"

"Picked out a coin from my bag?"

"Oh, wow! It really was you. I knew there was something about you I liked." And then his smile faded, replaced with a pained look. "I did make it home without incident. I don't think anyone came for me. Probably thought it wasn't worth it. But I was stuck that way for an entire year. I did get chased into the forest a couple of times, but I can't blame them."

"But you survived."

"Not unscathed, but yeah. I hope those people didn't die..." Ryuhiko tried to dig up the rest of the memories, furrowing his brow when all he got were flashes. "Asra was around a little more often then. That was nice, I guess. So, about how I turned back. Remember when I told you that chanting and a glowing circle might be what it takes? Well, I had to use a ritual like that. Not by myself since I couldn't exactly talk or figure out how to use magic. When it was over, I was human again. Just covered in scales and more scars with other various side effects, none of which are much fun. Damn, I wish I could remember who did the ritual."

"Wow. That's quite the, er, explanation." Julian lightly touched each patch of scales he could find, kissing his cheek.

"Sorry. I probably could've made that shorter."

They stayed pressed together like that for a long moment, just enjoying each other's warmth. Eventually, the two had to pull away from each other, much as Ryuhiko didn't want to.

"I suppose we should get out before we wrinkle up," Julian said. Together they climbed out of the tub and dried off, getting redressed. Then they walked hand in hand out to the hallway.

Portia was waiting for them. "I hope you two got some quality relaxation time in! So, here's the deal. I already found Asra and told him what's going on. He's keeping his eyes peeled. And the Prakran princesses are making the rounds, so nobody gets suspicious. But we're not having much luck looking for whoever's helping Lucio in the palace. Milady asks that you help search for them, and stop whatever they're planning."

"Tell her it's as good as done," Julian said.

"Don't count your chickens too early, Ilya! Buuuut, I look forward to hearing good news next time I see you. Good luck!" With a wave, she disappeared around the corner.

"This is as good a place to start as any, eh? Now let's see what we can dig up."

They headed down the hall, peering into each room as they went. In one, guests floated in massive bubbles, bouncing gently around the room. In another, a flowering meadow stretched from wall to wall, and baby animals frolicked.

"Oh, oh, I do not like this! I do not!" A voice said.

Ryuhiko jumped at the voice. Procurator Volta was trembling at the far end of the hallway, looking down another hall. She hadn't seen them.

"Shut up, Volta!" Vulgora stalked by. Wringing her hands, Volta scampered after them.

"They're acting awfully strange, aren't they? Let's go see what they're up to." Julian suggested.

He tiptoed to the end of the hallway and peered around the corner, then beckoned for Ryuhiko to follow. He stopped in front of a mostly-closed door and put a finger to his lips. The door was open just a crack. Together, the two peered inside.

"It's time. Are you all ready?" Valdemar was saying. That couldn't be good.

"YES! Finally!" Vulgora was aggressively enthusiastic. "I can't wait to get back to breaking faces with him! If anyone tries to get past me in the kitchen, I'll crush them."

"We must hurry!" Vlastomil said frantically. "My dear Wiggler, oh, she must be wasting away outside the gates. _He_ would never be so rude as to turn her away. Not like the Countess has, no! So I shall be in the waterfall room, and I will suffer no interruptions!"

They all turned expectantly to Volta, but she said nothing, worrying distractedly at her gloves.

"VOLTA!" Vulgora shouted.

"Eep!!" Volta flinched. "I, oh, I will be in the library, I will, I promise!"

"Very good," Valdemar said.

"And what about you?" Vulgora demanded. "I suppose you'll just be sitting back while we do all the work?!"

"I am supervising. The creation of a bridge requires the utmost precision. If you have objections, you may raise them with Lucio, once you succeed."

One by one, the courtiers left through the far door. Julian and Ryuhiko looked at each other in astonishment.

"So they're Lucio's friends inside the palace, eh? And just when I thought this party needed a little more treason." Julian frowned. "Now, I think Valdemar used to talk about this bridge thing. I don't remember all the details, but I do know that if they get just one step wrong, the whole thing'll collapse."

Ryuhiko furrowed his brow. "This is bothering me. How they were talking, are we sure this isn't a setup?"

"What if it isn't?"

"Better safe than sorry, I guess. Let's make sure it's wrong."

"My thoughts exactly. We're not going to have much time. Who should we go after?"

"Procurator Volta." Ryuhiko decided. She seemed the least enthusiastic about the plan.

"Perfect. Let's just make a quick stop. I've got an idea..."

The library was all decorated for the Masquerade, but it didn't seem to be a popular room. It was empty save for Procurator Volta, fiddling with an apparatus on one of the study tables. She reached into a bowl on the table beside her and brought a handful of something to her mouth. They crunched noisily between her teeth, bits of red dropping into her ruffled collar. Ryuhiko could swear he saw one of the bits _wriggle._ The next time she reached into the bowl, she stopped, then scrabbled frantically in it.

"No, no, where is my food? It can't be all gone!" Volta wailed.

"That's our cue," Julian whispered. They stepped into the library, carrying a tray of tiny sandwiches between them. "May we offer you some sandwiches, Procurator?"

"Oh! Yes! You may, no, you must!" She cried desperately.

Together, Ryuhiko and Julian held the tray out to her. Ryuhiko had to fight to keep a straight face when she simply swept all the sandwiches into her mouth.

"Is... is that all of them? That can't be all of them!"

"I, uh. Ahem. There are more in the tea room if you would like?" Julian offered.

"Oh... oh, I cannot! I must not!"

"Well, uh, if you don't want more sandwiches, we always have cake. We've got triple chocolate, vanilla chiffon, apricot basil, and strawberries and cream..."

Volta clutched her face, her watery eye darting between the device on the table and the door. As Julian listed cake flavors, she took one step toward the door, then another, before she abruptly bolted out of the library.

"Huh. That went pretty well."

Ryuhiko had never seen anything like the device on the table. Prisms, candles, mirrors. And, in the center, a lump of silver with a strange yellowy sheen. Julian pocketed the silver and a few of the prisms.

"Just in case messing up the timing isn't enough," Julian explained. As soon as they stepped outside, Ryuhiko heard Volta's footsteps pitter-pattering toward them. "We'd better move it, Ryu!" He grabbed Ryuhiko's hand, and together, they made their escape.

They ran pell-mell through the palace, darting between startled Masquerade guests and running up the stairs. By the time they finally slowed to a walk, Ryuhiko had no idea where they were.

"Hmm... I don't hear anyone coming after us. It looks like we're home free, Ryuhiko!" He bumped his hip into Ryuhiko's, laughing when the magician returned the gesture. "Ha! Let's go downstairs and tell Pasha and the Countess the good news."

He linked their arms comfortably, and they walked down the hall together. They went up a few flights of stairs, so they must have been in one of the palace's towers.

"Ohh, wait, wait. Is that what I think it is?" He tugged Ryuhiko over to an open door, and they looked out onto a balcony.

There was some kind of pulley system attached to the building, and a platform next to the railing. A cluster of partygoers whispered excitedly among themselves before one stepped up onto the platform. A bored-looking attendant clipped them into a harness, checked the straps, and stepped back. Then, with a wave, the guest stepped off the platform and into the open air. They glided down a cord stretched between the pulley system and the ground, shrieking with laughter. As they neared the bottom, the attendant pressed on a device attached to the line, slowing them down.

"Saaaay... you think that line can hold two people?" Julian nudged him.

Ryuhiko swallowed as he eyed the line. "Why don't we find out?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Julian tugged Ryuhiko up onto the platform with him. "Is there room for two on this line?"

The attendant didn't even bat an eyelash. They clipped the men into a two-person harness, tugged on the straps, and nodded to them. Ryuhiko slung his arms around Julian's shoulders and hung on for dear life. Julian wrapped an arm around Ryuhiko's waist, pressing a kiss to his temple and beaming with joy.

"On the count of three. One...! Two...! And away we go!"

For a moment, Ryuhiko's stomach swooped as the line dipped under their combined weight. And then they were gliding down the line together, the cool night air whipping past them. The guests below them, celebrating and dancing outdoors, were barely more than specks. He heard a squawk overhead, and Malak dove next to them, swooping and wheeling around them. The palace was draped in silks and strung with lights, sparkling jewel-like in the night.

They zipped past balconies draped with flowers and stone statues tucked into hidden alcoves. And, in the distance, the rest of Vesuvia stretched out toward the horizon. The Masquerade wasn't just in the palace. The city was alive with music and color and celebrating. Julian's torso, pressed against Ryuhiko, was shaking. The wind carried away the sound of his voice, but it couldn't steal the sight of his laughing face from him. Ryuhiko smiled and clung to Julian.

The ground surged up to meet them, but they slowed as they approached. Julian unclipped the harness. They stumbled to the side and collapsed in a laughing, windswept heap. It took Ryuhiko three tries to stand up, his legs trembling from exhilaration and adrenaline. Malak fluttered down to join them, landing on Julian's shoulder. One beady eye fixed on Ryuhiko, and he started preening Julian's feathered collar.

"Haha! Oh, Ryuhiko, that was wonderful!" Julian laughed. "Nothing like a death-defying stunt to wake you up, right? Do you want to go again? Let's go again."

 _"Ryuhiko... Julian..."_ A voice reached their ears.

"Wha-? Who said that?"

"It came from over there." Ryuhiko pointed back into the hedge maze, past a shadowed arch. A figure materialized from the gloom, and a jolt of icy shock ran down Ryuhiko's spine.

"Is that—?" Julian cut off as Malak took off in a flurry of feathers, launching himself at the Hanged Man, talons-first. "Hey! Wait!"

The Hanged Man stepped back into the hedge maze, disappearing into the darkness. Malak swooped after him.

"That... did you see that, Ryuhiko?"

"The Hanged Man." Ryuhiko breathed. And yet, it couldn't be him. They weren't even in his realm. "It didn't smell like him, though..."

"I smell something fishy, and it's not the seafood buffet. Let's investigate."

Steeling his resolve, Ryuhiko nodded firmly, and they chased the sound of Malak's accusatory screams into the maze. They emerged in a large, clear area filled with massive topiaries. They were all shaped into animals, everything from mice to dragons. It was a proper menagerie. And waiting for them in the center...?

"You're here at last." The Hanged Man said.

The Arcana had Malak trapped in one of his hands, wings pinned and beak and talons stabbing at thin air. As they approached, the Hanged Man released him. Squalling angrily, Malak flailed wildly in mid-air, before managing to flutter back to Julian's shoulder. All his feathers were ruffled, making him seem twice his actual size.

Julian cleared his throat and stepped in front of Ryuhiko. "Now, I know this is a Masquerade... But borrowing someone else's form? That's just tacky."

"You must be Lucio's patron," Ryuhiko said. He didn't make the connection earlier, but now that they were so close, he recognized that claustrophobic energy. He'd felt it on the edge of his awareness every time he did a reading. "The Devil."

The creature chuckled, low and dark. It was a far cry from the Hanged Man's cawing laughter. "How insightful. I see there's no fooling you." Light wavered uncertainly around the form in front of them, the guise of the Hanged Man falling away. "Very well. Let us deal as equals. Why don't we take a little walk, hmm?"

The horned figure drifted away from them. As the Devil left, the hedges around them seemed to press closer. Unease settled around Ryuhiko's shoulders like a physical weight, tendrils of anxiety curling around his throat.

"I don't like this, Ryu. Let's get out of here." Julian whispered.

Ryuhiko glanced over his shoulder and swallowed hard. "I don't think we have a choice here." Behind them, the topiary animals had silently closed ranks, forming a wall of greenery. He didn't know what would happen if they tried to get through them, nor did he want to find out.

"So, forward is the only option? Stay behind me."

Left with no other path, they followed the Devil through the winding maze. When they arrived in the center of the maze, someone was already there, waiting for them.

"You!" Julian snarled.

"Why, yes. Me." Valdemar said, calm as ever.

Ryuhiko thought they might have been smiling. In one of their hands, they idly swirled a vial full of dark, viscous liquid. In the other, they held a healer with a black feather and a scrap of cloth in it.

"Before we begin, I must thank you for taking the time to chase my colleagues in circles. I would never have been able to complete the procedure if you'd found me earlier."

Julian swore under his breath, and cold realization dawned on Ryuhiko. He had been right. Valdemar had tricked them. The other courtiers were decoys, while they carried out the real work. Whatever they did, they succeeded. Their presence there was a threat.

"Ah, don't mind my associate here. I promise no harm will come to you while I'm here." The Devil said.

"As much as it pains me to comply." True to the Devil's word, Valdemar stayed where they were.

"Now, I trust Lucio delivered my offer, and you've had some time to think it over?"

"Why make us an offer in the first place? What do you care about the plague?" Julian demanded.

The Devil shrugged carelessly. "I don't. The plague isn't my doing, and I have nothing to gain from it. You, on the other hand, will lose a great deal if it returns. But I can't just cure it for free. I _do_ have a reputation to maintain."

"Why deal with us?" Ryuhiko questioned.

"As opposed to who? The Countess? You've met her. You must have realized how much she despises Lucio."

"With good reason," Julian said.

"I can't disagree with that. But I expect Nadia would consider me his accomplice and refuse to accept my offer. No matter how good my intentions. I thought the two of you might be more reasonable. With your magic, Ryuhiko, and your medical expertise, Dr. Devorak, we could work together. We could _save_ them. So, why don't we see if we can figure out some mutually agreeable terms? Stopping the plague is only a trivial effort for a being such as myself. So I suppose I should only ask for something trivial in return."

The Devil lapsed into silence. Apparently deep in thought, he tapped his chin with a finger. Ryuhiko tightly gripped Julian's hand.

"How about... you?" He pointed a claw directly at Ryuhiko. "Join me in the realm between for one night. That's all I ask. In return, I swear that the plague will never trouble this realm again. You'll be free to go at sunrise. In the meantime, I will not harm you or anyone at the party."

It was such a strange request that Ryuhiko felt stunned. Why would the Devil want _his_ company? Why did it feel like a trap?

"One night. Is that really so much to ask? Maybe I could return some of your memories of home? Your _real_ memories?"

"How do we even know you'll keep up your end of the deal?" Julian asked suspiciously.

"I think you know the answer to that, Ryuhiko."

Ryuhiko did. He remembered Asra telling him about it one afternoon with the cards spread out on the table between them. "None of the Major Arcana can lie. That includes the Devil."

"Precisely. If I say the plague won't return, it won't."

"Do you have to offer at all?" Valdemar piped up. "I'll be so very disappointed if I don't get to enjoy another plague. Not to mention, I've never gotten to dissect someone who died of the plague _twice._ " They leaned forward slightly, their gaze boring into the magician.

"Over my dead body!" Julian snarled.

"Oh, gladly. In fact, why don't I start on that right away?"

"Now, now. I am a being of my word. You cannot harm the two while I am here." The Devil chastised. "Then again, I make no promises for what might happen when I leave. You've heard my terms, Ryuhiko. What do you say?"

Ryuhiko blinked. "You can stop the plague... and give me my memories?" For a moment, it was tempting, but it was too good to be true. Who was to say would happen instead of the plague? Ryuhiko straightened up and squeezed Julian's hand. "I refuse."

"Ah, that's really too bad. You have people who miss you. But that's business for you, I suppose." Despite the Devil's facetious disappointment, his smile only stretched wider, even as he faded from view. "Valdemar, you know what to do."

"With pleasure," Valdemar said.

Julian lunged for them, but they were too quick. They tipped the vial of black liquid into the beaker. The black feather and scrap of cloth bobbed briefly before the murky liquid ate through them with a hiss. Something in Ryuhiko's chest wrenched sharply. Even taking a breath to scream was pure agony. In front of him, Julian shouted in surprise and pain. All the color drained from the world around them, as first Julian's body, then Ryuhiko's slumped to the ground.

Ryuhiko found himself floating over his own unconscious body. Horror and disbelief numbed him from head to toe.

"What the hell is—" Julian looked down. "Hey! Get away from me!" He lashed out as Valdemar approached his body, but his hands went right through the other doctor. He stumbled back in shock and looked at Ryuhiko, his expression stricken. "What... Ryuhiko...? What's going on?"

Before Ryuhiko's eyes, his body dissolved, sublimating into silvery smoke. Julian's body remained inert even as Valdemar started dragging it away, into the hedge maze. The cloud of smoke raced across the ground in the other direction.

"Ryuhiko!" Julian snapped him out of his funk. "Come on, let's go!"

Before he could stop him, Julian ran after the smoke. He had no choice but to follow. The foliage blurred around them, the leaves and branches whipping past. More than once, he thought he heard someone laughing, but the sound was muffled and distorted, as though he were underwater. Shock gave way to fear and dread as they raced through the maze, into the palace, and towards the ballroom.

Inside, a sea of party guests mingled. Their faces were blurry as if someone smeared wet ink on parchment. Ryuhiko spotted the bright shock of Portia's hair in the crowd.

"Portia! Portia, help us!" He shouted.

She didn't respond. Nobody did. He realized, to his horror, that they were all looking _through_ him and Julian. Like they didn't exist. The smoke swirled up the stairs, unseen and unnoticed by the party guests. At the top, it erupted into a billowing cloud, then began to coalesce. A hush fell over the room as the clock chimed midnight. The lights dimmed, then extinguished entirely, leaving only a pool of light at the top of the stairs.

"It... It can't be." Julian stammered.

Until then, Ryuhiko had only seen that figure in paintings. In that monochrome nightmare, his was the only face Ryuhiko could see clearly. Count Lucio, now very much alive, strode down the stairs. He threw his arms wide, basking in the stunned silence.

"Dry your tears, Vesuvia! Your days of mourning are over." Lucio projected his voice. "Your beloved Count... has returned."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants, I can add some memories of Ryuhiko's time as a dragon in a separate chapter. Just let me know.


End file.
